Oxide regions, such as, for example, silicon dioxide regions, have numerous applications in semiconductor devices. For instance, a thin layer of silicon dioxide is frequently placed between the conductive material of a transistor gate and an underlying semiconductor substrate, with such layer of silicon dioxide frequently being referred to as so-called “gate oxide”. The thickness of the gate oxide can affect various electrical properties of a transistor structure incorporating the gate oxide, and accordingly it is desired to control the gate oxide thickness during device fabrication.
Transistor devices which are commonly used in semiconductor assemblies are PMOS transistor devices and NMOS transistor devices. Each type of transistor device has particular electrical properties associated therewith, and accordingly there can be advantages in utilizing different gate oxide structures for some of the transistor devices associated with a semiconductor structure relative to others of the transistor devices associated with a semiconductor structure.
In light of the importance of gate oxide structures in semiconductor device fabrication, it is desired to develop new methods for forming oxide regions associated with semiconductor structures.